


Composizione sul tetto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Timido sofferente [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Musicians, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Hyoga compone una canzone per Shun.Scritto per il: SUMMER ICE CREAM CHALLENGE della pagina: Boys Love - Fanfic & Fanart's World.PACCHETTIMenta e cioccolato:- gatto neto, cigno, cristalli, ghiaccio, giadaCanzone: “Your song” di Elton JohnTesto canzone: https://www.angolotesti.it/traduzioni/E/traduzione_testo_canzone_tradotto_your_song_elton_john_5306.html.
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Cygnus Hyōga
Series: Timido sofferente [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632376
Kudos: 1





	Composizione sul tetto

Composizione sul tetto

Hyoga era seduto sul tetto, con le gambe allungate davanti a sé tra le tegole. La sua pelle pallidissima era arrossata dalla luce del sole estivo.

Teneva con una mano una penna e con l’altra una risma di fogli.

< La sensazione dentro di me è così bizzarra che ho bisogno di esprimerla in qualche modo. Devo riuscire a descriverla, perché non conosco altro modo per farla comprendere a pieno visto che io stesso non la capisco > pensò.

Si voltò, udendo un miagolio e notò che vicino al comignolo si trovava un gatto nero acciambellato. Sorrise e tornò al foglio.

“Caro Hyoga,

hai catturato il mio cuore, imprigionandolo come un cigno in gabbia.

Io sono questo, il cigno avvolto dalle tue catene” scrisse. L’inchiostro risaltava sul foglio candido.

< Hai sciolto il ghiaccio del mio cuore, scaldandolo col suo corpo > pensò.

“Non ho molti soldi, ma ragazzo, se li avessi comprerei una grande casa dove entrambi potremmo vivere” proseguì a scrivere.

< Così non dovremmo condividere questa con gli altri cavalieri. Gli sono molto legato. Sono più che amici, i nostri cosmi risuonano all’unisono.

Però sento il bisogno di stare da solo, con te. Di condividere la nostra vita insieme >.

Gettò indietro la testa dando vita ad una cascata color oro.

“Se fossi un grande mago, creerei una pozione per…”. Scrisse alcune frasi e le rigò tutte.

< La verità è che se potessi creerei un incantesimo per proteggerti. Anche se sei forte e coraggioso, vorrei non fossi obbligato sempre a combattere.

Solo che mi viene sempre in mente una prigione di cristalli da cui non si può uscire. Degli opali al cui interno ti trasformi in uno scheletro. O un’ametista… >. Rabbrividì.

“… renderti felice”. Concluse la frase.

Si deterse le labbra secche con la lingua.

“Se fossi uno scultore tu saresti sempre l’unica mia musa e fonte d’ispirazione”.

Le sue iridi azzurre divennero liquide.

< Temo che così risulti ancora troppo sdolcinato e poco chiaro. Non riesco proprio a trovare le parole.

Gentile com’è non me lo farebbe notare, ma… Io non voglio che pensi che i miei sentimenti sono solo qualcosa di passeggero.

Io gli devo la mia intera vita >.

Appallottolò il foglio di carta e lo appoggiò accanto a sé, dove ce n’erano altri. L’incastrò tra le tegole, mentre il vento li faceva ondeggiare.

“Ti scrivo questa canzone come regalo.

Probabilmente ti sembrerà banale, ma...”. Si ticchettò con la penna sulla guancia, la pelle arrossata e sudata aveva iniziato a pizzicargli.

La penna era decorata da una piccola gemma di giada sulla sommità del cappuccio.

“… devo mettere per iscritto che sei una creatura meravigliosa.

Sei gentile come una giornata di sole primaverile che accoglie l'inizio di una desiderata estate come questa.

Diede un calcio ad un po’ di muschio che ricopriva teneramente una delle tegole sotto di lui.

“Non conosco nessuno con degli occhi come i tuoi, dentro vi è tutta la dolcezza di questo mondo.

Il tuo cigno”.

Piegò il foglio e sospirò.

< Continuerà a non soddisfarmi mai. Devo accontentarmi di quello che sono riuscito a comporre > pensò.


End file.
